How to Apologize
by Random Romantasist 999
Summary: Natsume always swore he'd never sing to his girlfriend. Then Mikan broke up with him.


Six-year-old Natsume Hyuuga was sitting in the theater with his mother, along with several of her other friends and their poor, miserable children. Well, actually, since all of the other children were girls, they were perfectly happy sitting through this two hour long torture they called a "chick flick," but little, _male, _Natsume Hyuuga was not. He watched in horror as the leading male opened his moth, not to speak, but to sing. Horror twisted to disgust as the leading female came on stage and began singing as well.

"Isn't that sweet, Natsume-kun?" the girl he was sitting by leaned over and whispered.

Natsume turned and looked at her, face stoic, but the disgust still evident in his eyes as he stared at the hopeful black-haired blue eyed girl. "No it's not," he said flatly, leaving no room for argument. "It's very sappy, and gross. I swear I'll never, _never,_ sing to my girlfriend." With that, Natsume turned back to the terrible excuse for a movie, and smirked to himself when he saw the girl's face crumple. _I won't sing to my girlfriend, I won't!_

So, what was 16-year-old Natsume Hyuuga doing, standing in the snow outside of one Mikan Sakura's balcony, the neck of a guitar clutched in his hand, preparing to do the very act his six-year-old self found so offensive? Well, Miss Mikan had done something he never thought would happen: She broke up with him. It wasn't his fault, really! She expected him to do all sorts of weird things, like showing up on time, and telling her when he had missions, and remembering their anniversary, and… Ok there's no denying it. Natsume was a terrible boyfriend, and Mikan had every right to break up with him, so here he was, trying the only thing he thought might work.

Mikan was big into the whole chick flick thing, and she positively gushed when the male leads sang to their girlfriends, and often times mentioned how she wished something like that would happen to her. So, what did Natsume do? Well, he ignored her, and continued to read his manga, still holding fast to his brazen, now eight year old, promise. That is, until she broke up with him. But even after that, it still took him three weeks to even bother to pick up a musical instrument.

Natsume curled his lip in disgust as he bent down and picked up a small stone. He rolled it around in his palm for a moment, it was a pretty thing, all grey, and white with little flecks of black marbled in. He continued to fiddle with the small round rock as he desperately trying to convince himself there was another way. Suddenly he yanked his arm back, and began _tossing pebbles at her window. _He almost upchucked at how truly clichéd it was.

It took several minutes, and several more rocks, but eventually one well aimed, hard rock shattered the window. _Shit, _Natsume thought to himself. _It's this air, the window's going to be more brittle. Oh well, at least it will make Polka come out. _Sure enough, almost before he finished thinking it, Mikan came out of her room, breath steaming in the bitterly cold air to find out just what happened. When she saw Natsume, she immediately turned around and started to march back inside muttering something about stupid, perverted vandals.

Natsume wasn't having any of that. "Oi, Polka, get back out here!" he shouted, foolishly tossing the pebble in his hand at her.

Mikan whirled around, a harsh glare etched onto her features, just in time to get pegged in the head with Natsume's latest toss. "What?" she hissed, rubbing an angry red welt on her forehead.

Natsume grinned, knowing he had Mikan's full attention. Choosing not to answer her question, he situated himself on a near-by stump, and began to tune his guitar. He hid his wide grin with his bangs when he saw Mikan bend over the rail to get a better look at what he was doing. Oh yes he had her attention. He lifted his head and shot Mikan a wide confident grin, before lowering it again as he began playing.

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
**

**I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours  
**

Natsume looked up again, and grinned when he saw Mikan was staring wide eyed at him. Hell, she was even blushing. Maybe Ruka was right when he told him to do this.

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  


Natsume watched carefully now, as Mikan's face drained of all emotions. _God damn it this better work_ Natsume thought viciously as he went into the bridge of the song.

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue  
**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours  
**

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, were just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love**

Natsume grinned, and looked up, very proud of himself. That last part had been hard, God damnnit!He was quite high on his horse, expecting Mikan to come running at him, and tackle him in a flying hug like all those chicks in her movies did… until he realized she wasn't even outside. Snarling at himself, and Ruka for being so _stupid_ Natsume quickly dropped his guitar where he was and scrambled up the nearest tree. _Looks like those missions came in handy after all, _Natsume thought agilely dropping onto Mikan's balcony from an over hanging branch. Growling deep in his throat, Natsume threw open the French doors leading into Mikan's room. Ignoring all of her squeaks, and shouts of protest he quickly pinned her against the wall.

"Natsume, what are you doing?" Mikan shouted.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga, correct?" he snarled. "Answer me!" he snapped, when she stood in a stony silence.

"Yes," she spat.

"Did I, or did I not just sing?"

"You did."

"Let me tell you something Little Girl," he whispered, leaning in close to her ear, making her shiver. "Natsume Hyuuga doesn't sing."

Quickly, he straightened, and walked several paces from her, before turning back to her. "Do you realize that I spent three weeks learning how to play guitar, and memorizing all those chords and lyrics for that God damn song, then I brought my ego down- wait no. I friggin tore my ego down, and kicked it around by coming all the way out here, just to friggin sing to you, and you're just going to stand there and ignore it? Well, damn, Mikan. I'm doing my best here. All my life my girlfriends have been happy simply being in the same building as me, and I never had to bother with dates because I never dated a girl long enough to have a one-month anniversary, so I'm sorry I forgot. There, happy? I said I'm sorry, now if you need me to just murder my poor ego, I'll be in my room," he stormed. Again, he turned and began walking out the door, fully intending on leaving.

"Yes, I am."

Natsume froze. Slowly he turned around too see a happy, and satisfied looking Mikan. "Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Yes, I am,'" Mikan said slowly. "You apologized. That's all I wanted. I didn't need you to sing, and I most definitely don't want you to slaughter you precious ego," she giggled.

Natsume stepped right in front of her, causing her giggles to cease. "So, all I had to do was say sorry?" he asked, a grin spreading across his features.

"Well, you have to mean it," she said. Smirking, she winked at him. "But now that I know you'll do it, you'll have to sing if you ever do something like this again.

Natsume groaned, and pressed his forehead to hers. "Oh, I'm going to get you," he muttered, before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
